Generally, a circuit comprises one or more circuit elements. In an example, a circuit element of the one or more circuit elements is an analog device, such as a resistor, capacitor, metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), thin-fin field effect transistor (FinFET), bipolar junction transistor (BJT), diode, varactor, etc. An analog device is generally associated with an analog device characteristic that is affected by various types of variation. However, this variation is unaccounted for in traditional models. Thus, simulations based on a traditional model are not sufficiently accurate.